


the avengers on twitter'll go well

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Bi Peter Parker, Buzzfeed, Daily Bugle, F/M, Harely Keener comes to new york (soon), M/M, Meme Lord Peter Parker, Miles Morales - Freeform, More queer characters, Ned Leeds Is Cool, Peter Parker - Freeform, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protect Peter Parker, Protect miles morales, Protective Tony Stark, Some angst (maybe), Spider-Man Identity, Steve Rodgers Has Strong Opinions, TikTok, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Pepper Potts, Trans Peter Parker, Twitter Fic, Vines, WOOO, all fluff, and my bullcrap, but theyre kinda sick of me, credits to... every twiter fic ever, flash thompson is a bully, is steve gay for bucky?, m a y b e, minecraft memes, more tags to come, my beta is so nice, pan tony stark, pewdiepie - Freeform, so many ideas, some slightly stolen, the avengers are scared and confused, tony stark - Freeform, we dont know, woooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ah yes, the twitter fic. all that embodies the guilty pleasure. memes, vines and queer avengers.ORpeter parker slowly convinces the AVENGERS to get twitter. one word: calamity





	1. in the beginning there was... peter parker??? and minecraft memes, apparently

**Author's Note:**

> this is an excuse not to write my other story oof  
go read my other story plea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ah sh*t, here we go again.  
yes the twitter peter parker-centric twitter fic. ik its ur fave so i took the liberty of writing another one. 
> 
> OR
> 
> Peter Parker somehow convinces The Avengers to get twitter. Just guess what happens.
> 
> EDIT: forgot to add in a bit ;-; its added now

[profile pic]

**beter barker**

_ @peterparkour _

thor turned me bi

Location: Queens, New York

Joined: 10th August, 2016

_ Pinned Tweet _

**Yes im tony stark ** _ @TonystarkFR _

When you accidentally drink the smoothie your robot gave u

* * *

_2:34 pm _

** _@TonystarkFR _ ** **followed** ** _ @peterparkour_ **

**beter barker** _@peterparkour_

ok then

* * *

_ 2:59 pm _

**Tony followed a rando kid** _@wooteenaa_

who the hell is _ @ / peterparkour _????

**beter barker ** _ @peterparkour _

atleast tag me, coward !!!!

**I am confusion** _@isitkansas_or_

ok srry, _ @peterparkour _, but how did TONY STARK follow u???? He only follows like…. Two (2) ppl. Pepper potts and stark industries,, now u

**beter barker ** _ @peterparkour _

i intern at _ @starkindustries _?? u wouldnt think it but the guy gets attached waaaaayyy to quickly 

**beter barker** _@peterparkour_

im his fave too

**Ella more rice** _@begonthought_

….out of who

**Mr stark got shot with a potato** _@harelykeenerr_

heard u were talkin crap abt me

**u shuri abt that** _@princess_shuri_

and me u traitor _ @peterparkour _

**beter barker** _@peterparkour_

r rebecca its not what u think

**Yes im tony stark ** _ @TonystarkFR _

I wont hesitate, b*tch

**beter barker** _@peterparkour_

MR STARK NO

**Yes im tony stark** _@TonystarkFR_

that’s the only ‘meme’ i know shh. Stop clogging up my feed, pete.

**Pepper Potts ** _ @starkindustriesceo _

Tony, please. You’re a PR mess sometimes.

**Yes im tony stark ** _ @TonystarkFR _

Sorry, pep

**ned bleeds ** _ @guyinthechair _

wow mr stark gets silenced by ms potts lmao

**Yes im tony stark ** _ @TonystarkFR _

Quite, ted

**Pepper Potts ** _ @starkindustriesceo _

… Tony.

**Beter parker ** _ @peterparkour _

mr stark u finna die

**Pepper Potts ** _ @starkindustriesceo _

I’ve taken away Tony’s phone. I’m not letting him on social media today, or he’ll probably start another Civil War.

**call me mj** _@michellebones_

no printers, just fax

**Tony stark is a mess ** _ @tonystanker _

Everybody going to ignore what just happened?

**Pepper Potts ** _ @starkindustriesceo _

I’ll explain. Soon.

**Shwoop** _@chachaslidemylife_

Cryptic. I like it

* * *

  
_ 11:31 am _

**Stark Industries ** _ @starkindustries _

Due to occurrences yesterday afternoon, we will explain about _ @peterparkour _. 1/?

**Stark Industries ** _ @starkindustries _

Peter Parker is an intern at Stark Industries. Due to his intellect, he caught the attention of Pepper Potts (_ @starkindustriesceo), _ and then Tony Stark ( _ @TonystarkFR _). 2/?

**Stark Industries** _@starkindustries_

He’s the personal intern of Tony Stark, and works on classified projects with him. 3/?

**Stark Industries ** _ @starkindustries _

But you all must remember, _ @peterparour _is a minor. Following him and/or stalking him is something that can be sued over. Please let him live. 4/4

**Yes im tony stark ** _ @TonystarkFR _

Who runs this account?

**I work at SI ** _ @uwuowo _

me, sir

**Yes im tony stark ** _ @TonystarkFR _

Youre getting a raise. _ @starkindustriesceo _, can i give them a raise?

**Pepper Potts ** _ @starkindustriesceo _

…. Sure, Tony. Twenty Percent?

**Yes im tony stark** _@TonystarkFR_

Hell yeah

**I work at SI ** _ @uwuowo _

holy shi why

**Yes im tony stark ** _ @TonystarkFR _

You did a good job, Darcy

**I work at SI **@uwuowo

… tysm mr stark holy crap

**Steve Rodgers ** _ @Captain_america _

Language.

**Yes im tony stark ** _ @TonystarkFR _

Holy sh*t steve when the hell did you get a twitter???

**Steve Rodgers ** _ @Captain_america _

Just then.

**beter barker ** _ @peterparkour _

i helped!!

**Yes im tony stark** _@TonystarkFR_

Pete… why

**beter barker ** _ @peterparkour _

I couldnt let this bad language go unpunished

**Yes im tony stark** _@TonystarkFR_

God damnit pete jfc

**beter barker ** _ @peterparkour _

Ms potts said itd be good pr tho

**Yes im tony stark** _@TonystarkFR_

Oh okay then

* * *

_ 11:50 am _

**tony explain ** _ @guacashmole _

so,,, this kid works at SI…… knows STEVE DAMN RODGERS and managed to convince him to get a twitter account. wtf

**beter barker ** _ @peterparkour _

yeah i’m just as confused as u bb uwu

**flower power ** _ @alleyne _

wow we didn’t even tag u how did u find us??

**beter barker ** _ @peterparkour _

i have my ways 

**Pepper Potts ** _ @starkindustriesceo _

:)

**beter barker ** _ @peterparkour _

:)

**betty** _@thatsthenamee_

…. guys we gotta talk_ @fasterthansonic @guyinthechair @michellebones @charelsoof _idk who else got a twitter

* * *

_ 12:03 pm _

**i’m fast ** _ @fasterthansonic _

WHAT THE HELL

**ned bleeds ** _ @guyinthechair _

told u so

**i’m fast ** _ @fasterthansonic _

i mean yeah u were but… “works on classified projects with him”? wth penis _ @peterparkour _

**call me mj ** _ @michellebones _

well he did say he had an internship flash,,

**i'm fast ** _ @fasterthansonic _

nobody actually believed penis tho

**beter barker ** _ @peterparkour _

ye idc

**i’m fast ** _ @fasterthansonic _

shut up penis

**ned bleeds ** _ @guyinthechair _

u literally tagged him and then u tell him to shut up? choke on a cough drop

**charles** _@charelsoof_

woa ned layin down the facts

**beter barker** _@peterparkour_

wait ned i have an idea

**ned bleeds ** _ @guyinthechair _

dm me dude

**charles** _@charelsoof_

i’m scared

**call me mj ** _ @michellebones _

always.

* * *

**The DuoTM**

**gitc:** whadup dude

**sticky:** okokokok

**sticky:** so

**gitc:** ye ye ye what

**sticky:** i think

**sticky: **i should

**gitc: **dude spit it out

**sticky:** mkay mkay

**sticky: **i think i should make twitter for spidey

**gitc:** holy crap

**sticky:** srry,,, i knew it was a bad idea

**gitc:** no dude

**gitc: **that’s a great idea pete

**gitc:** genius

**sticky:** u think so????

**gitc: **hell yeah dude

**gitc: **u should probably ask tony tho

**sticky:** oh ye u rite u rite

**sticky: **i’ll brb

**gitc:** good luck dude

_ sticky went offline _

_ gitc went offline _

* * *

**TONY DAMN STARK:**

**pete: **hey mr stark

**tony: **yea, pete

**tony: **this better. it be not stupid 

**pete:** it’s not i swear

**pete:** so i was talking to ned

**pete:** and i thought 

**tony:** wow really? didn’t know you could think.

**pete:** shh

**pete:** me and ned thought i’d be cool if

**tony: **…

**pete:** if i made a spider-man twitter

**tony:**

**pete: **,,, ok that’s a no

**tony:** … i mean?

**tony:** i asked pep,

**tony:** and she said it would be OK.

**pete:** wait srsly

**tony:** yes ‘srsly’.

**pete:** HOLY CRAP

**pete: **i didn’t expect that honestly

**tony:** me neither.

**pete: **and ur ok with it???

**tony:** well asking as you don’t say ‘hey my names peter parker’ or anything

**pete:** i’m not that dumb…….

**tony:** mhm.

**tony: **go for it, kid.

**pete:** hell ye

**pete: **THANKS MR STARK

**tony:** tony. not mr stark jesus

**pete:** ok mr stark ;))

_ pete went offline _

**tony:** god damnit peter...

_ tony went offline _

* * *

**The DuoTM**

**sticky:** holy carp pepper said yes and tony’s fine w it

**gitc:** holy sh 

**sticky: **language

**gitc:** lol

**gitc:** ok dude!!! go make the twitter!!!!

**sticky: **ok!!!!!! uwuwuwu

**gitc:** uwu

_ sticky went offline _

_ gitc went offline _

* * *

[profile pic]

**spidey**

_ @actualspiderman _

creeper? aw mann

Location: Queens, New York

Joined 7th august, 2019.

_ Pinned Tweet _

**spidey** _@actaulspiderman_

Mr Stark just said i could get a twitter for spidey i can die happy!! hey yall lmao

* * *

_ 01:34 pm _

**just a fly ** _ @bzzbzzu _

these fake spidey accounts r getting p good

**Ella more rice ** _ @begonthought _

i’d be cool if he actually got a twitter

**spidey** @ _ actalspiderman _

aw u guys don’t believe me :,( is it bc of my user?? everybody took _ @officialspiderman _ and _ @spiderman _and all that

guess i’ll die

**Ella more rice ** _ @begonthought _

….. did this spidey account just quote a meme

**spidey** _@actualspiderman_

oh sh*t did i just out myself as a gen z

**just a fly ** _ @bzzbzzu _

i mean if ur actually spidey thad b dope

**spidey** _@actualspiderman_

i guess it’s dope

**i like succulents ** _ @plantmomther _

there’s no proof tho,,,,

**Ella more rice ** _ @begonthought _

i only slightly believe them bc they talk about tony stark like u know him

**spidey** _@actualspiderman_

1, it’s mr stark give him respect and 2, ok then _ @TonystarkFR _is this the real spidey

**yes i’m tony stark ** _ @TonystarkFR _

i mean probably, you just dm’d me as [redacted]

**spidey** _@actalspiderman_

…. did u just almost say myother account name mr stark

**yes i’m tony stark ** _ @TonystarlFR _

sh*t. sorry kid

**yes i’m tony stark ** _ @TonystarkFR _

good thing FRIDAY exists huh.

**spidey** _@actualspiderman _

yep. thanks friday u literally saved my career lmao alfkslaldj

**yes i’m tony stark ** _ @TonystarkFR _

she said “your welcome [redacted]” yes the redacted was on purpose. she said your name really sweetly.

**spidey** _@actualspiderman _

aww love u friday

**Ella more rice ** _ @begonthought _

ok we know this is the real deal now, but who the heck is FRIDAY?

**yes i’m tony stark ** _ @TonystarkFR _

wait people don’t know about friday?

**Pepper Potts ** _ @starkindustriesceo _

apparently not.

**Pepper Potts ** _ @starkindustriesceo _

FRIDAY is Tony’s AI. She does almost everything in the tower. She’s very advanced.

**i’m fast ** _ @fasterthansonic _

holy crap tony stark has an ai

**spidey** _@actualspiderman_

f off flash

**i’m fast ** _ @fasterthansonic _

… how does spider-man know who i am???

**spidey** _@actualspiderman_

_ @peterparkour _explain pls

**beter barker ** _ @peterparkour _

HOW

**spidey** _@actualspiderman_

ok i will it’s fine

**spidey** _@actualspiderman_

i know peter thru the internship and turns out he’s not just a nerd but he’s also a memer. and now we best friends!! I know who u are becuase peter literally tells me everything

**beter barker ** _ @peterparkour _

i mean i was gonna say I found u in a back alley changing from ur spidey suit and then i met u thru the internship but that’s better.

**spidey** _@actualspiderman_

oh god i forgot about that ;-;

**beter barker** _@peterparkour_

i didn’t ;)

**i’m fast ** _ @fasterthansonic _

wth penis ur cooler than me???

**ned bleeds ** _ @guyinthechair _

he always was dude. not just after the internship

**spidey** _@actualspiderman_

oh and i didn’t just hear abt ur name flash. i also heard you are the equivalent of a cheeto u find between the couch cushions u bully peter for no reason. fruck u.

**i’m fast ** _ @fasterthansonic _

sorry mr. spider. i won’t touch peter again sorry.

**spidey** _@actualspiderman_

lmao can everyone call me mr spider 

**ned bleeds** _@guyinthechair_

flash got his phone taken off him gtg.

**beter barker ** _ @peterparkour _

yeah i got to go too!! by spidey uwu 

**spidey** _@actualspiderman_

uwuwu ima go too bye mr stark

**yes i’m tony stark ** _ @TonystarkFR _

wtf pete and spidey

* * *

**TOMY DAMN STARK:**

tony: how. 

pete: we were in tech so i used one of the laptops and my phone at the same time

tony: i’m honestly surprised you didn’t mess that up.

pete: mood

tony: ok for the last time: WTF is “mood”

pete: go look it up if ur so smart :eyes emoji:

tony: frick you.

pete: langua 

pete: nvm

tony: HAH

** _tony went offline_ **

pete: big oof 

** _pete went offline _ **

* * *

_ 06:10 pm _

**Steve Rodgers ** _ @Captain_america _

Please stop tweeting at me, i had nothing to do with it.

**Steve Rodgers** _@Captain_america_

Although, i should talk to Spider-Man more, he seems like a good guy.

**save the** **bees damnit **_@arielmoof_

captain america using capitalisation and punctuation is so predictable but still so funny lmao

**Steve Rodgers ** _ @Captain_america _

What do you mean?

**save the bees damnit ** _ @arielmoof _

wowsa u responded. i just mean like most old people on the internet use actual…. typing rules i guess. ur like the oldest person anyone knows so i guess it makes sense

**uwuwuwu** _@bigfurryowo_

but it’s still wierd bc you look 30

**Steve Rodgers ** _ @Captain_america _

i mean. pete said typing like this is more normal on the internet but using punctuation and stuff feels more comfortable ig 

**uwuwuwu** _@bigfurryowo_

yeah nvm it’s wierd for u to type likethat akshdkska

Steve Rodgers _ @Captain_america _

Thought so. Although Thor is worse at using tech than I am. 

**suz q ** _ @suzanazy _

imagine a thor twitter omg

**Steve Rodgers ** _ @Captain_america _

Don’t give Pete any ideas.

**beter barker ** _ @peterparkour _

ur lucky he’s off world sksksk 

**suz q** _@suzanazy_

how….. how do u keep finding our threads

**beter barker ** _ @peterparkour _

i was,,,,, looking at steve’s tweets…….. like any normal person

**Steve Rodgers **@Captain_america

"That’s fair", as you would say.

**suz q **@suzanazy

IM WHEEZING STEVE FRICKIN RODGERS QUOTED A MEME!!!! 

**beter barker **@peterparkour

holy sh*t lmaaaooo

**Steve Rodgers **@Captain_america

LANGUAGE.

**yes im tony stark **@TonystarkFR

wh-

im going to go... Research

**beter barker ** _ @peterparkour _

guys… i think…… hes gonna……. go study on memes….. finally

**ned bleeds ** _ @guyinthechair _

o h n o

* * *

_ 02:17 am _

**yes im tony stark ** _ @TonystarkFR _

what the f*ck guys

* * *

**yes im tony stark ** _ @TonystarkFR _

ive been………. e d u c a t e d

**yes im tony stark ** _ @TonystarkFr _

Im a bit scared

**spidey ** _ @actualspiderman _

holy moly guacamole he did it

**yes im tony stark** _@TonystarkFR_

this usernames sh*t brb hoes

**sMILES ** _ @smilesformiles _

omg he’s memeing 

_ @actualspiderman followed @smilesformiles_ _

**sMILES ** _ @smilesformiles _

WH WHAT why??

spidey _ @actualspiderman _

your that kid who gave me fanart while i was patrolling!! it was so good dude

_ milesfanart.link _

**sMILES ** _ @smilesformiles _

omg…. tysm…….!! this is probably the best day of my life tbh

**disaster stark ** _ @tomystank _

ive made a few mistakes in my life but this is the best one so far

**sMILES ** _ @smilesformiles _

wow it got better

**spidey ** _ @actualspiderman _

congrats on the enlightenment mr stank

**disaster stark ** _ @tomystank _

i feel like ive missed out on so much 

**disaster stark ** _ @tomystank _

srry not srry _ @rhodeyy _ ima be quoten memes like a queen bish

**iron patriot** _@rhodeyy_

i knew this day would come. everybody, say goodbye to the slightly-coherent tony stark, and say hello to what is basically college tony.

**disaster stark ** _ @tomystank _

eye-

**disaster stark** _ @tomystank _

your not wrong

**beter barker ** _ @peterparkour _

ill test u mr stark. finish the vine. road work ahead:::

**disaster stark ** _ @tomystank _

PFFFT amateur. yea i sure hope it does

**disaster stark ** _ @tomystank _

yall can post half a vine at _ #tonytweetsmemes _and ill try to respond yo

**ned bleeds ** _ @guyinthechair _

i mean…. the yo and the yall are a bit dead…. but he’s doing well considering he’s like 80

**disaster stark ** _ @tomystank _

b*tch……. im at the prime age of 69 

**ned bleeds ** _ @guyinthechair _

nice

**beter barker ** _ @peterparkour _

nice

**spidey ** _ @actualspiderman _

haha nice

**iron patriot** _@rhodeyy_

… Nice

**Pepper Potts** _@starkindustriesceo_

Tony no.

**disaster stark ** _ @tomystank _

oh sh*t gotta blast

**Pepper Potts ** _ @starkindustriesceo _

This isn’t over Tony. Come to the 23rd floor living room right now.

**disaster stark** _@tomystank_

i am no available srry pep

* * *

**sweden is the best mc song ** _ @fitemeee _

AHDKDLLSA IS THAT TONYSTARK IN AN IRON MAN SUIT FLYING AWAY FROM PEPPER HOLY MOTHA

**disaster stark** _@tomystank_

ye it is oof. @peterparkour can i crash at urs

**beter barker ** _ @peterparkour _

um sure mr stark but i swear. if you lead pepper to my place ima be in big trouble w may

**disaster stark ** _ @tomystank _

pete…. thanks

**disaster stark ** _ @tomystank _

i gtg i think pepper MAY be following me

**Pepper Potts ** _ @starkindustriesceo _

I am following you, Tony. Get out of the air now. 

**disaster stark ** _ @tomystank _

how abt……. no???

**Pepper Potts ** _ @starkindustriesceo _

Ok, that’s it. I’m coming.

**disaster stark ** _ @tomystank _

wtf im scared

**Pepper Potts ** _ @starkindustriesceo _

You shold be. One more chance, tony.

**disaster stark ** _ @tomystank _

Ngg no.

**Pepper Potts ** _ @starkindustriesceo _

FRIDAY, disable Tony’s suit.

**F.R.I.D.A.Y ** _ @tonystark_ai _

sure, boss.

**beter barker ** _ @peterparkour _

I regret getting friday a twitter now

**disaster stark ** _ @tomystank _

Imfallingimfallingimfallingimfallgindskdsfa

**Pepper Potts ** _ @starkindustriesceo _

It’s fine Tony.

**sweden is the best mc song ** _ @fitemeee _

OMGOMGOMG I THINK THATS MrS POTTS IN AN IRON MAN SUIT CATCHIN TONY STAKR 

**quesedilla ** _ @miencrafte _

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT

**sweden is the best mc song ** _ @fitemeee _

okok theyre fine i think….. Although tony stark is getting verbally pumuleded by mrs potts abt ‘respomsiblitly’ and ‘running away from ur problems’ and then tony was like ‘did you just call you my problems?’ and mrs potts just… sighed and shook her head

**beter barker ** _ @peterparkour _

I mean sure but why were u guys t w e e t i n g

**disaster stark ** _ @tomystank _

I- i like my phone and i was under pressure. Jee kid.

**Pepper Potts ** _ @starkindustriesceo _

To embarrass Tony.

**quesedilla ** _ @miencrafte _

This is amazing holy sh*t

**disaster stark ** _ @tomystank _

its not. Everyone please stop rewteeting this.

_90k replies 265k retweets 550k likes _

**DP ** _ @pooldead _

Hes a #disasterstark uwu

* * *

_ 5:53 am _

**disaster stark ** _ @tomystank _

wow everyone on twitter is soo nice. Thanks for making #disasterstark the world record for the longest trending tag on Twitter. ill take all of your emeralds and daimonds

**beter barker ** _ @peterparkour _

Im sosososoos sorry he just found out about minecraft memes and he hasn’t had any coffee

**DP ** _ @pooldead _

Oohhh thats why hes acting out of character

**beter barker ** _ @peterparkour _

how….. how can mr stark……. act….. ooc…… hes a person????

**DP ** _ @pooldead _

Nvm nvm

**beter barker ** _ @peterparkour _

o k a y t h e n

* * *

**Buzzfeed ** _ @BuzzFeed _

What we know so far about Peter Parker!

(link.com)

**beter barker ** _ @peterparkour _

this is…… really creepy

**Bricks ** _ @indirooe _

mkay buzzfeed just stalking this kid

**e is a dead meme ** _ @ordinarydreamer _

didnt tony stark say something about sueing ppl if they stalk peter parker or something

**disaster stark ** _ @tomystank _

I did say that. You want to have a go _ @BuzzFeed _in the lawsuit, buzzfeed?

**BuzzFeed ** _ @BuzzFeed _

Uhh not really, you’d most definitely win

**disaster stark ** _ @tomystank _

damn straight

**beter barker ** _ @peterparkour _

ya know…… if u wanted to know more about me…… you could just ask me instead of idk/// stalking me uwu

**disaster stark ** _ @tomystank _

….. To what are u insinuating

**beter barker ** _ @peterparkour _

i could do a qna!!! Ik nobody does those anymore but maybe itd b good!! _ @starkindustriesceo _can i please please please do a qna!!! Ill be good i promise uwu

**Pepper Potts ** _ @starkindustriesceo _

I can FEEL the puppy eyes. Peter, please. I have a haunch this is going to go very, very wrong.

**beter barker ** _ @peterparkour _

ngg ok :(

**Pepper Potts ** _ @starkindustriesceo _

Are you trying to make me feel bad?

**beter barker ** _ @peterparkour _

Yeah ;o is it working???

**Pepper Potts ** _ @starkindustriesceo _

Yes. Go do your Q&A, then.

**beter barker ** _ @peterparkour _

woooo!!!! thanks, miss potts!!! okok umm _ #peterpqna _should do it!! go give me questions if u wanna uwu

**DP ** _ @pooldead _

Sorry for the cut off, yall! Stay tuned for a qna in the next chapter ;)

**disaster stark ** _ @tomystank _

what IS he talking about tho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa sorry for the cut off ;-; just wanted to finish the chapter, but therell be a fun qna and maybe some miles content soon ;)  
oh btw, if u wanna.... dm me on Tumblr @wooteena for prompts so i can keep writing this fic :)) itll help immensely skldfzsdalf


	2. epic gamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> disaster stark @tomystank  
So apparently im playing minecraft with pewdiepie and pete next week. i guess im learning how to build gaming pcs now…
> 
> 310k replies 1.2mill retweets 2mill likes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its just pewdiepie  
and basically filler

_Previously on this garbage twitter fic..._

**beter barker ** _ @peterparkour _

_ i could do a qna!!! Ik nobody does those anymore but maybe itd b good!!  _ @starkindustriesceo  _ can i please please please do a qna!!! Ill be good i promise uwu _

_ it's time... _

* * *

_ _

_ 3:42 pm _

_ _

**peter parker: the new mystery ** _ @stanaccount63 _

_ #peterpqna  _ what do you do at SI?? I have a friend that works at stark industries and they say they’ve never seen you around

_ _

**beter barker ** _ @peterparkour _

Thanks for the question!! I actually work as a personal intern for mr stark so i work on avengers weapons n stuff rather than actual interny things. I once worked on a iron man suit!! 

**Ƿ૯ωძɿ૯ƿɿ૯ ** _ @pewdiepie _

Wow. How’d you get an internship, though? You seem like a fellow 9 year old to me.

_ _

**beter barker ** _ @peterparkour _

omgomg its pewdiepie mr epic gamer!! I got the internship by tony mcfreaking stark literally sitting on my couch in my apartment and told me i got an internship. It was crazy

_ _

**Ƿ૯ωძɿ૯ƿɿ૯ ** _ @pewdiepie _

You sound pretty big brain to have Tony Stark personally recruit you. You wanna play Minecraft sometime before i get bored of it? We could do Minecraft Monday.

_ _

**beter barker ** _ @peterpakour _

Wait seriously?? me??? on miencraft monday?? thatd be sweet!!! We could even get mr stark to join us!

_ _

**Ƿ૯ωძɿ૯ƿɿ૯ ** _@pewdiepie_

Epic. RT if you want Tony Stark and Peter Parker on Minecraft Monday. It’s me and the bois playing Minecraft

_ _

_ 10k replies 800k RTs 1.5mill Likes _

_ _

* * *

__   
  


[profile pic]

_ _

**beter barker **

_ @peterparkour _

_ _

minecraft monday next week boyes we did it

_ _

Location: Queens, New York

Joined : 10th August, 2016

_ _

_ Pinned tweet  _

**beter barker ** _ @peterparkour _

i still honestly cant believe this but its official now!!! me,  _ @pewdiepie  _ &  _ @tomystank _ will be doing minecraft monday next week!!!  _ @pewdiepie  _ might even come over to stark tower idk tho. this is still so hard to process…… so come on pewdiepie’s stream at 3 pm EDT!!! 

__   
  


* * *

_ _

_ 6:25 pm _

_ _

**disaster stark ** _ @tomystank _

So apparently im playing minecraft with pewdiepie and pete next week. i guess im learning how to build gaming pcs now…

_ _

_ 310k replies 1.2mill retweets 2mill likes _

_ _

**beter barker ** _ @peterparkour _

this is still kinda insane,,, i have 4 million followers now

_ _

**disaster stark ** _ @tomystank _

nvm that now. you wanna help me build this pc?

_ _

**beter barker ** _ @peterparkour _

why dont you just?? text me??? 

_ _

**disaster stark ** _ @tomystank _

because people are losing their sh*t when i talk to you ;))

_ _

**beter barker ** _ @peterparkour _

Wait really?? i havent noticed lol

_ _

**beter barker ** _ @peterparkour _

wait i have a hashtag??? And its oN TRENDING???  _ #peterparker  _ is number two on trending behind my qna tag…… this is insane

_ _

**disaster stark ** _ @tomystank _

you get used to it. Come to my lab now! i think rhodey’s coming soon.

_ _

**beter barker ** _ @peterparkour _

rhodeyll be there??? im coming!!

_ _

**disaster stark ** _ @tomystank _

Rude.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how this fic manages to flow so well is beyond my small brain knowings
> 
> thank you all so much for 500 plus hits and 50 plus kudos holy crap aSKLKJSjsk i never thought this'd get so popular.  
leave a kudos if you liked it and leave a comment on how you thought of it!!
> 
> btw.... u can scream at me on tumblr @wooteena


	3. q&gay part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lgbt+ representation time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this and part two of this chapter (possibly part three?) is just filler until Pewdiepie's minecraft monday chapters come around. filler content is still content right?

  
**tony has a random kid ** _ @wooteena _

this whole situation is kinda insane now… from some other qna replies (before the pewdiepie incident) this kid is 15 and is a personal intern at SI? also, that whole story about tony stark showing up in his living room sounds pretty fake… could it be a cover up story for something bigger?  _ #peterparker  _ could be  _ #peterstark _

**bubble tea ** _ @nintendogirl _

eh, i dont think tony stark could keep a secret as huge as a kid from the media for 15 years. but he could be illegitement, we dont know ;))

**beter barker ** _ @peterparkour _

ok so i was looking through  _ #peterparkour  _ and???? what is this????

**bubble tea ** _ @nintendogirl _

O crap he found us lol. well we were just thinking how unlikey it is that a FIFTEEN year old became a personal intern with tony stark so quicky. ppl are just making theories

**beter barker ** _ @peterparkour _

ye ig thats fair but. I go to midtown, so ig im fairly smart. Some of my teachers said im college level, even. if a 15 yearold is college level intel, then that technicaly means i could get recruited bc you can get accepted when your in college. BUT it makes sense to speculate uwuwuw

**tony has a random kid ** _ @wooteena _

wait ur college llevel??? we just thought you were an average high schooler lol soz

**beter barker ** _ @peterparkour _

pfff no. if i was c average i defianatly wouldnt have gotten the job lol

**bubble tea ** _ @ninendogirl _

are you sure? You could become a personal intern if idk…. you had certain relations with tony stark?

**beter barker ** _ @peterparkour _

ok im not angry but i really need to get this straight (unlike me lol). my parents died when i was young. i live with my aunt and my uncle died a few years ago. i really dont want people to think tony is my dad and disrespect my parents who’ve passed. Please

**Theories ** _ @expressodepresso _

Oh crap. Sorry dude.

**beter barker ** _ @peterparkour _

its fine aksldsdljks i just want people to know bfore it gets out of hand ig. 

**cwossah ** _ @icouldhavedroppedmy _

wait what do you mean abt ‘straight (unlike me lol)’

**beter barker ** _ @peterparkour _

umm excactly what youd expect?? Im bi lol

**Theories ** _ @expressodepresso _

Representation? in MY hetronormitive twitter??? unheard of

**beter barker ** _ @peterparkour _

you wouldnt believe how many people you think is cishet arent uwuu

**Theories ** _ @expressodepresso _

uhh are you talking about the avengers??!

**beter barker ** _ @peterparkour _

😉😉

**cwossah ** _ @icouldhavedroppedmy _

im scared

**beter barker ** _ @peterparkour _

uuwuwuwu

**disaster stark ** _ @tomystank _

dms. now.

**beter barker ** _ @peterparkour _

a a a a ah o k ay

  
  
  


**TONY DAMN STARK:**

**tony: ** peter

**pete: ** uh yes

**tony: ** w h y a re y o u o u t i ng the AVENGERS

**pete: ** uhh well

**pete: ** me and pepper were talking about it

**pete: ** and she was saying how everyone would need to come out eventually

**pete: ** but she surprsingly didnt want to do it in a press conference??

**pete: ** so i suggested we do it on twitter

**pete: ** so its a bit more lowkey yaknow?? i thought itd be a good way tolike get the other avengers twitter so they had an easier way to interact to the public without needing to actually??? go outside???

**pete: ** so!!! yeah

**tony: ** woah

**tony: ** that was… alot

**tony: ** but why didnt you tell me??? i almost had a heart attack cause i thought i was going to be outed!

**pete: ** aaaa sorry dad i thought pepper would have told you!!   
  


**tony: ** brb

**pete: ** uhh okay

_ 1 new DM _

  
  


**queen pepper potts:**

**salt and: ** Why is Tony on the floor crying?

**peter: ** i idk

**salt and: ** He’s mumbling ‘he called me dad…’

**salt and: ** Did you… Did you call Tony ‘dad’ by mistake again?

**peter: ** what??? no!!! i would know if i called him dad

**salt and: ** I wonder why i have a hard time believing that.

**peter: ** you can look through our dms if you want!! we were just talking about you guys coming out on twitter

**salt and: ** You didn’t tell him first?

**salt and: ** I’ll be right back. I’ll check the DMs :)

**peter: ** is it weird that i find it scary when you use a smiley face??

  
  


_ salt and left the chat _

  
  


_ A few minutes later… _

**queen pepper potts**

**salt and: ** You called him Dad.

**peter: ** wait i did??? were????

**salt and: ‘** aaaa sorry DAD i thought pepper would have told you!!’

**salt and: ** Right there :)

**peter: ** a a a a a a a a a h

**peter:** im.. im gonna make a phone call

_ peter left the chat _

  
  
  


_ One emotional phone call about dads and coming out later…  _

**queen pepper potts:**

**peter: ** ok so  _ ignoring _ the dad thing basically

**peter: ** me and mr stark thought that we could make some sort of announcement on the official avengers twitter about the avengers coming to twitter?

**peter: ** and then like

**peter: ** the avenger can come out however theyd like???? in their own time??? mr stark thought itd be good but just to like run it over with you

**salt and: ** That’s... The plan we thought of before, Pete. But I’m surprised Tony and I thought of the same thing.

**peter: ** o h

**salt and: ** I expected Tony to suggest a huge press conference, or at least a public appearance. Something extravagant.

**peter: ** i mean tony was pretty s h o o k e t h to be coming out so ig he didn’t want it to be TOO big

**salt and: ** I suppose. I’m fairley hesitant to come out too.

**peter: ** !!!! you dont have to if you don’t want to, mrs potts!!

**salt and: ** No, i think i’ll take this chance. It’s a good opportunity.

**peter: ** ok ms potts!! whatever <3 ima go log in to the avengers twitter and do the thing

**salt and: ** Bye, Pete <3. It’s Pepper, not Ms Potts by the way 

**peter: ** ok, ms potts uwuwuuwuw

_ pete is offline _

**salt and: ** Peter…

_ salt and is offline _

  
  
  


**The Avengers ** _ @Avengersofficial _

hey so this is peter parker but this account has more followers and i have an announcement!!! as of today……. all the avengers will be getting a social media platform on twitter!! so llok out for them :)))

**black widow stan ** _ @widowisaqueen _

wait wHAT!!! all of themm??? seriously??? 

**The Avengers ** _ @Avengersofficial  _

yep all of them!!! they all have an announcement of their own when they come to twitter too ;))

**TM ** _ @thomas.h _

im so excited rn but whats the announcement!!! ur killing us with suspense dude

**beter barker ** _ @peterparkour _

i cant say :(((( itll be great i promise

**black widow stan ** _ @widowisaqueen _

a n t i c i p a t i o n time

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love you, b*tch,  
*guitar strum*  
and i aint never gonna stop loving you, b*tch  
*guitar strum*  
ok but 780 hits??? 70 kudos??? i n s a ne 
> 
> question tho: do you guys want rich text (the bold and italics an stuff) or should i change it to be just normal text? idk  



	4. a short thanks from deapool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me projecting on to deadpool in an uplanned chapter saying thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w h a t t h e f * c k g u y s

**DP ** _@pooldead_

hey everybody!! my friend/author @wooteena here is freaking out a bit, so im writing this for her uwu 1/?

**DP ** _@pooldead_

she wants to say her biggest thanks to everyone whos read this fic and has left kudos and comments!!! she keeps going "100 is a big number...." and then keeps saying "but 1000 is bigger!!!" 2/?

**DP ** _@pooldead_

she says her thanks for one thousand hits and one hundred kudos. she never thought a silly little twitter fic of hers would reach so many people. some comments have even said how this has brightened their day. she says that to make someone happy ois her ultimate goal and is so ecstatic that shes made people feel better 3/?

**DP ** _@pooldead_

she also said to promote her tumblr @wooteena to give her ideas and that she is slowly working on the avengers' coming out chapters. its kinda hard for her to make time between school and my hero academia :/ 4/?

**DP ** _@pooldead_

she says and i quote 'im lazy sometimes, but when i get writing, i write for like 2 hours straight.' 5/?

**DP ** _@pooldead_

she says that she's sorry that this isn't a real chapter, either. she just wanted to thank you all for reading and kudos-ing. 6/7

**DP ** _@pooldead_

the final thing she wanted me to say was that she has co-written a fanfic with SwiftWolfHabits!!! its about three teens from her universe being transported into the mcu with certain character's powers. she hopes that you'll check it out, as SwiftWolfHabits has worked really hard on it. you can read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525789/chapters/48717275)

**disaster stark ** _@tomystank_

what the actual f*cking kind of drugs is deapool on

**beter barker ** _@peterparkour_

we should probabbly get a therapist or something for him....

**whoop ** _@wooteena_

but seriously. this tiny part of my life has turned into something that has brightened other people's days. before this, i had never understood WHY people got so excited when they hit 1000 subscribers on youtube or something. it used to feel like such a small number to be excited about, but i get it now. thats ONE THOUSAND whole people that has tuned into your work and it feel so cool. thank you uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope that way of saying thank you was entertaining to read :DDD
> 
> hydrate or die-drate lads <3


	5. peter calls himself a b*tch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baby chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no excuse for this being this short..... im just lazy

**beter barker ** _ @peterparkour _

spidey you havent posted for a while…. u scared of nat coming onto twitter and spilling the tea about that one time ;))) maybe i could tell the world before she could?

**spidey ** _ @actualspiderman _

you wouldnt you twig armed, clumsy a** piece of b*tch pie its embarrassing

**beter barker**

well i wont spill unless you tell us why you havent been on twitter spider boy

**spidey ** _ @actualspiderman _

twitter isnt my life man i actually do stuff unlike you. you just sit around on your 3ds and play warioware 

**beter barker ** _ @peterparkour _

i literally go to school wtf i do stuff all the time’ 

**spidey ** _ @actualspiderman _

obviously not considering your grades are slipping

**disaster stark ** _ @tomystank _

your grades are WHAT

**beter barker ** _ @actualspiderman _

my grades arent actually mr stark spider b*tch is just tryna get a rise out of you

**disaster stark ** _ @tomystank _

f*cking language. and also dont call spidey a b*tch its weird

**beter barker ** _ @peterparkour _

whys it weird lol

**disaster stark ** _ @tomystank _

you know why. anyways, do yall know when the others are getting twitter or

**spidey ** _ @actualspiderman _

nice subject change, grandpa. im helping bruce over the suit mic rn so i gtg

**disaster stark** _@tomystank_

why is he bruce and im mr stark?

**spidey ** _ @actualspiderman _

bc ur mr stark

**disaster stark ** _ @tomystank _

okay, go help ‘bruce’ out then. idc

**spidey** _@actualspiderman_

dont guilt trip me!!! bhyeee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!!!! so im sorry the chapter was short!!!  
but  
i have an idea!!  
ive really wanted to get my writing better outside of just.... twitter and school work. so if you have any ideas for one-shots or even full on stories you may want someone to write, just put em in the comments and i might write some suggestions uwuwuw (or u could always tag me on tumblr @wooteena uwu)  
edit: no nsfw PLEASE im a child here and i dont wanna have to delete comments
> 
> sorry for rambling i always put a bunch in te notes


	6. another update chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please read the whole thing!

i haven't been the most responsible person.

i'd like to say that i've been busy or i suddenly have crippling depression, and _that's _why i haven't been posting chapters.

but no.

i'm just not the best person at time manegment! i waited to long and now the plot i've been using has kinda died out (oops.) so sorry if anyone was waiting, but i won't be continuing with the whole pewdiepie arc. he might still have some further interactions, though. 

so i'm just going to continue with the avengers coming out arc! please comment ideas, still as i can sometimes not the be the most creative person when i feel burnt out, though. but anyway! i'm so surprised that there's still hist and kudos piling up on this fic. insane. i also know that update chapters are boring af, so i'll stop. uwuw

anyway, thank you and i'm super sorry.


	7. [milesontheceiling.jpg]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lil show of what to come while i figure out how to execute pepper coming out :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short but i felt that having miles b another spider-man'd be cute asjdkl

**sMILES ** _ @smilesformiles _

_ @actualspiderman  _ dms please

**>spidey ** _ @actualspiderman _

are you in danger?? 

**>>sMILES ** _ @smilesformiles _

i think so

**>>>spidey ** _ @actualspiderman _

ok

**-**

**sasukae ** _ @narutooo _

wonder what that was about???   
  


**starry night ** _ @keysmash_ _

wasn’t that the kid that drew the fanart and got noticed by spidey

* * *

  
  


**cute fan-art kid:**

**spidey: ** are you ok? in any immediate danger?

**miles: ** um

**miles: ** [milesontheceiling.jpg]

**spidey: ** oh shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> question: yall want some story that isn't in twitter form? like normal writing because I don't know how to write the miles bit in..... tweets. so yeah whaddya think about some normal story-telling???


	8. peter come rescue your damn son already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> miles is still on the ceiling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baby! chapter!

_Previously on this crackhead fic..._

** **

**sMILES ** _ @smilesformiles _

_ @actualspiderman _dms please

** **

**>spidey ** _ @actualspiderman _

are you in danger?? 

** **

**>>sMILES ** _ @smilesformiles _

i think so

**\---**

**spidey: **are you ok? in any immediate danger?

**miles: **um

**miles: **[milesontheceiling.jpg]

**spidey: **oh shit

* * *

**spidey: **did you… happen to be bitten by a weird spider like a day ago?

**miles: **um yes 

**miles: **wait nono

**miles: **thats how you got your powers huh

**spidey: **,,, welcome to the spidey club?

**miles: **ohhhhh no

**miles: **um shit ok okokokokokkok

**spidey: **miles i need you to calm down. you’ll unstick better if you do

**miles: **i cant calm down

**miles: **this is wayyyy to weird

**spidey: **ok. thats fine!!!!!!

**spidey: **can you send me your location or something? im gonna come help.

**miles: **[location.googlemaps]

**spidey: **mkay ill be there in a minute! hang in there!

**miles: **not like i cant lol

**spidey: **hah

_ spidey is offline _

_ miles is offline _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, so i wanna thank the like three consistent commenters!!! @Wrong_Number, @NarratorofWritters, and @dippingdots yall are the real g. love yall.  
yeah but hydrate or diedrate and my Tumblr handle is @wooteena if you wanna give me prompts or just like?? say hi??? because i??? love ya'll???? sm????


	9. peter your son is having a panic attack PLEASE get him already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> miles is scared, stuck to the ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mild panic attack description warning! (TW) stay safe. it's very short.  
i've decided that shorter chapters are the way to go uwu.

Miles didn’t think he had been any more panicked.

He had woken up that morning like any other day. Sure, he had felt a bit sick for the past few days, but that just happens when you go to a big school. Someone’s always got a cold of some sort. Totally normal.

What  _ had not  _ been normal was when he had seen a bug on the wall, gotten so scared, and had jumped  _ onto the ceiling  _ in fright and got stuck. 

He had luckily (or unluckily) remembered Spider-Man, the always twitter-active superhero lived near him and could help.

Now though, Miles was shaking on the ceiling, thinking every bad thought that was to exist.

His breathing was rough, short and he was hiccoughing, feeling as though his lungs were torn. Through his sharp sobs, he could not hear a certain spider crawling through his window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not sure if the panic attack scene is too graphic or anything. it was veeerry short but without it miles just would've been..... sitting there.  
anyway, i'm gonna do more classic writing and angst :o)  
!! ! ! stay!! ! ! hydrated!!!!!! take a break!!!! from your computer/phone ! ! ! ! i love ya'll! !!!!! !!!!


End file.
